


Drabbles and One Shots

by ssaturnnn



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Descendants (Disney Movies), Person of Interest (TV), Pitch Perfect (Movies), Power Rangers (2017), Supergirl (TV 2015), The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Probably some more ships when I can think of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssaturnnn/pseuds/ssaturnnn
Summary: Just a bunch of random drabbles and one shots.





	Drabbles and One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Diaz unknowingly wins a bet. (Based on the opening scene of one of the episodes which number I can’t remember.)

“Okay, whoever gets Gina off her phone, gets all this money,” Jake says to his co-workers. Standing around the table is Terry, Charles and Amy. Charles goes up first, he slowly walks up to Gina.

”Hey Gina!” He says. Gina immediately reaches for her stapler, throwing it at him without looking up once. 

Jake tries a dance party, Amy tells her about the dead historical figure, Terry goes as far as to change his Facebook relationship status, to no avail. They had given up all hope when elevator dinged, opening up, Rosa enters the precinct. She sneaks up behind Gina, Gina still distracted.

”Who you texting? Are they hot?” Rosa asks, jokingly. She knows that Gina was texting her.

Gina turns towards Rosa, a smile immediately forming on her face. “Rosie! You said you weren't coming in today.” 

“Well, I felt better. Plus it’s Wednesday, we always get lunch on Wednesdays. I couldn’t miss it,” Diaz says, oddly sentimentally. Gina just smiled kissing Rosa on the cheek. Rosa notices the the shocked faces staring at her from the kitchen. “What’s up with them?” she asks.

Gina shrugs, “I think they had a bet to see whether they could make my look up from my phone.”

Rosa smirks, “Well, I better go collect my prize money, I’ll pay for lunch today.” 


End file.
